SIEMPRE SERAS TÚ
by miestrellailumina
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA SE TRATA DE COMO HUBIERA SIDO LA RELACIÓN DE JUN Y MARRY, SI SE HUBIERAN CONOCIDO SIN TERCEROS. SI MARRY NUNCA HUBIERA FINGIDO CASARSE CON MU GUL, JUN LA PODRÍA A VER ENAMORADO, PUES AQUI MI QUERIDICIMO JUN TE QUEDAS CON ELLA. ADVIERTO QUE ES UN JUN IN X MARRY, SI NO LES GUSTA, PUES MEJOR NI ENTREN.
1. Chapter 1

**SIEMPRE SERAS TÚ.**

 **ESTA UNA IDE QUE SE ME OCURRIO DE HACE MUCHO, PERO NUNCA HABIA COMTEMPLADO PUBLICARLA. NO HASTA TERMINAR OTRAS QUE TENGO, PERO BUENO, UNO CAMBIA A CADA RATO, COMO SEA, VOLVIENDO AL TEMA.**

 **SE TRATA DE MARRY Y JUN, SI SE HUBIERAN CONOCIDO DE UNA FORMA DIFENTE. A MI EN LO PERSONAL QUE ENCANTARON LOS DOS PRETENDIENTES DE MARRY, PERO SINETO MAS INCLINACION ASÍ JUN, POR ESO DECIDI QUE EN MI FIC. EL SE QUEDA CON ELLA, YA QUE SIEMPRE ME GUSTO COMO LA TRATO, UNA VEZ QUE LA CONOCIO, SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN.**

SIEMPRE SERAS TÚ

Capitulo 1 Marry – Jun?

UN JOVEN DE 26 AÑOS LLEGA A SU PAIS DESPUES DE 20 AÑOS DE ESTAR EN EL EXTRANJERO.

-Recuerda porque regresamos.

\- Si, padre.

\- Hoy comenzaras con la búsqueda.

\- Como tú digas padre.

Ambos suben a sus respectivos autos

* * *

-Papá donde estarás?

\- Listo señorita , terminamos.

\- Oh, buen trabajo, que les vaya bien.

La joven sale de su casa y va en busca de unas cosas escondidas, con esfuerzos sube las gradas de su vivienda. Al entrar comienza a desempacar y en eso tocan la puerta, ella se asusta y con sumo cuidado se acerca .

-Quien es?

\- vengo a buscar a Wi Dae Han

\- El no vive aquí.

\- Como que no vive aquí?

\- En esta casa solo vivo yo, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

Los hombres decidieron irse, puesto que pensaron que tal vez lo echaron por no pagar la renta.

* * *

Jun In se encontraba mirando una foto vieja, era de él y su futura esposa. Recuerda muy bien ese día que la tomaron, ese día prometió cuidar de ella, a pesar de no haberla visto en 20 años, espera llevarse bien.

-Joven amo, su padre solicita su presencia.

\- Voy enseguida.

Jun In se dirige a donde su padre, llega a al estudio y llama a la puerta.

-Me mandaste a llamar padre?

\- Si, siéntate.

\- Dime padre.

\- Encontré a Wi Dae Han y su hija.

\- Tan pronto.

\- Si, así que ya lo hable con él y está totalmente de acuerdo. Acordamos una cita para ustedes.

\- Muy bien, padre.

* * *

-Que no, papá. Como me pides que me case, con alguien que no conozco.

\- Marry, Hyung y yo lo acordamos cuando eran niños.

\- Me niego.

\- Marry …

\- Wi Dae Han, sabemos que estas allí. Abre la puerta, no nos moveremos de aquí, hasta que salgas.

\- Hablaremos luego.

El padre de Marry sale por la ventana, dejando a Marry muy preocupada. Decide llamar a sus amigas y sus nuevos amigos, todos se reúnen en un parque cerca de la casa de Marry, ella les cuenta todo.

-Tu papá si se volvió loco.

\- Mira que casarte sin importarle que.

\- Hay no se qué hacer.

\- Y si te escapas, hasta que tu padre desista de esa idea.

\- No suena mal, cuando es la cita?

\- Pasado mañana.

\- Entonces huyes mañana, creo que Mu Gul puede ayudarte.

\- Yo porque?

\- Porque su papá no te conoce, a demás eres bueno en andar en cualquier lugar.

\- Ahs, está bien.

* * *

-recuerda que mañana veras a Wi Marry.

\- Si, padre.

\- Trátala bien.

\- Así lo haré.

Luego que el padre de Jun In se fuera, el saco la vieja foto. Sonrió con tristeza y solo espera que sea mañana, sale de su casa y comienza a conducir a la oficina, donde lo espera una mujer famosa.

-Buenos días usted, debe ser Seo Jun?

\- Si y usted es el director de este drama?

\- Si.

La reunión que sostuvieron fue muy beneficiosa para ambos, el resto del día fue muy ajetreado y recordó la invitación a salir. Decidió ir ,para distraerse un poco, llamo a Seo Jun y ella encadada, lo llevaría a conocer un lugar fresco y en onda.

-Te aseguro que te gustara.

\- Eso espero, no salgo mucho.

* * *

Esa noche Marry estaba esperando a Kang mu Gul, que la ayudaría a escapar. Lo que no sabía es que Mu Gul, se fue a festejar con su ex – novia, ya era muy tarde y no daba señales, decidió marcarle y no contestaba , decidió caminar.

-Kang Mu Gul, donde estas?

No se percato que unos hombres la seguían, pero sintió que era observada y miro para atrás. Al ver a los hombres, decidió correr, en eso sale Jun In del local y observa como unos tipos van de tras de una chica, la cual se cae, manda a sus hombres. En lo que el auxilia.

-Te encuentras, bien?

\- Creo que sí, gracias.

\- Te ayudo.

Jun In ayuda a levantarla, pero ella se queja y vuelve a caer.

-Déjame ver, ( le revisa el tobillo) te torciste el tobillo. Te llevare a tu casa.

\- NO, quiero decir no tengo donde quedarme, estaba esperando a un amigo que me iba ayudar.

\- En ese caso, tendré que llevarte.

\- A donde?

\- A mi casa.

Le ayudo a caminar y subirse en su auto, sin imaginarse que ella era su futura esposa. Llegaron a su casa y el la atendió y la dijo en una las habitaciones de huéspedes, Marry se durmió rápido debido a la pastilla que le dio Jun para el dolor, en eso comenzó a sonar el celular de ella. Lo agarro y vio que decía Papá, lo contesta.

-Diga?

\- Marry?

\- Se refiere a la joven dueña del teléfono, ella no puede atender en este momento.

\- Que le hizo a mi hija?._ pregunta exaltado.

\- Tranquilícese, no le he hecho nada.

Jun le explico lo sucedido y el padre de Marry le pidió la dirección, luego que colgó llamo a su amigo y le pidió que lo acompañara. Para el padre de Jun fue una grata sorpresa, saber que Marry y Jun se conocieran ya, Jun Seok recogió a su amigo.

-Buenas noches, presidente.

\- Buenas noches, necesitamos hablar con mi hijo.

\- Como usted diga.

La señora se va, dejando solos a los dos hombres.

-Tu hijo, esta casa. Es de tu hijo?

\- Si ven vamos al estudio.

Por una extraña razón no podía dejar, de preocuparse por esa chica. Saca la foto y la vuelva a mirar, Marry, luego piensa que esa chica se llama igual que su futura esposa, era una gran coincidencia, escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Adelante.

\- Joven amo, su padre lo busca.

\- enseguida bajo.

Jun guarda la foto y baja, para encontrarse que su padre. No estaba solo.

-Padre?

\- Jun In, quiero presentarte a Wi Dae Han. El padre de Marry, la chica que ayudaste, es tu futura esposa.

\- Estas seguro padre?

\- Si, Dae muéstrale la foto.

\- eh, si claro.

El señor Wi saco su billetera y le muestra la foto de Marry de cuando era pequeña, Jun quedo sorprendido. Pero no lo demuestra y le regresa la billetera a su suegro.

-Quiero darle las gracias por ayudar a mi Marry.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer.

\- Puedo verla?

\- Si, lo único que está dormida.

\- No la despertare, lo prometo.

\- Sígame.

* * *

En la mañana…

Marry despierta y observa a su alrededor, luego recuerda a su salvador.

-Olvide preguntarle, como se llama.

\- Mi nombre es Jun In y tu eres Wi Marry.

\- No sé porque me suena tu nombre.

\- Ten tal vez esto te lo recuerde.

Jun In me dio una foto, cuando la vi me extraño que era yo con un niño. Leí el reverso de la foto y todo comenzó a llegar, el y yo jugamos juntos y yo le decía oppa.

-Jun In…

\- Veo que me recordaste, te dejo vístete. Que nuestros padres no tardan en llegar y creo que el tuyo tiene mucho que hablar contigo.

\- Si, gracias por todo.

\- No tienes que agradecer.

Jun In se fue dejándola sola, a los minutos bajo. Encontrándose con su padre y otro señor, le contaron que Jun In era su prometido, al principio se sorprendió, pero haría el intento de conocerlo. Luego se pusieron a desayunar como familia.

-Wi Marry, es un gusto conocerte al fin.

\- El gusto es mío señor.

\- No me hables tan formal, total seremos familia.

\- Bueno, pero tengo una petición. Antes de aceptar en casarme con Jun In.

\- Dime cuál es tu petición?

\- Antes de que anuncie nuestro compromiso, me gustaría conocerlo mejor. Me refiero a conocer lo que nos gusta y lo nos disgusta .

\- A conocerse como personas primero, antes de ser pareja.

\- Si, si no le molesta.

\- por supuesto que no, que les parece en 3 meses y 2 semanas. Pero como Jun trabaja mucho, que te parece trabajar con él, para conocerse.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Está todo arreglado, Jun In estás de acuerdo con esto?

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

\- me quedo más tranquila.


	2. Chapter 2 NOSOTROS

.CAPITULO 2 "NOSOTROS"

Un mes despues de que se enterar que eran prometidos, Jun In contrato a Marry como su asistente. Para pasa la mayor cantidad de tiempo y conocerce mejor.

\- Director, aqui traigo la revicion de los guiones.

\- Gracias, por cierto ya trajeron el contrato de Seo Jun?

\- Si, ya lo tengo. Dentro de 30 minutos es la reunion con ella.

\- En verdad que eres, una gran asistente.

\- Gracias director.

\- Por cierto, no se le olvide que almorzare con mi novia.

\- Nose se preocupe, yo le recuerdo. Pasara por ella o que lo encuentre en el restaurante?

\- No, pasare por ella. Así que digale que me espere.

\- Como diga director.

* * *

\- Acompañame por favor, a demas el director quedo muy impresionado contigo. Seria una gran oportunidad para todos.

\- No, tu sabes que a mi no me gustan esas cosas.

\- Pero recuerdo que me dijiste que el problema legal ya lo resolviste.

\- Si, bueno.

\- Anda, vamos.

Seo Jun jalo a su amigo ex- novio, del cual seguia enamorada. Llegaron a la oficina del director para revisar el nuevo contrato, al llegar los resivio el director.

\- Buenos dias Seo Jun, veo que vienes acompañada.

\- Si el es Kang Mu Gul, te recuerdas de el?

\- Oh, si el cantante. Creo que es una suerte que vinieras, necesito una banda, para el drama que estoy produciendo.

\- Te dije que seria bueno que vinieras conmigo.

\- Les gustaria un poco de café?

\- Si.

\- Por favor trae 3 tazas de café.

\- Enseguida director.

\- Tienes asistente?

\- Si, hace poco empezo. Pero es realmente buena.

\- Aqui esta el café, director.

Marry entro con la cabeza baja, para no derramar nada. Sirvio las tazas y una vez terminado el trabajo, levanta la cabeza y hace una reverencia, en ese momento Mu Gul la reconoce.

\- Merry Chrismas?

Marry voltea a verlo, como es que no lo detallo bien. Se regaño mentalmente, sujeta con fuerza la bandeja donde traía las tazas, Jun In se percata de esto y decide intervenir.

\- Conoce a mi asistente?

\- Si, digamos que somos amigos. Tenia tiempo de no verte, arreglaste el problema que tenias con tu padre?

\- Es una coicidencia verte aquí, con permiso tengo trabajo que hacer. Director no necesita nada más?

\- No, solo deja los documentos en la mesa.

\- Muy bien, me retiro. Tengo una reunion con la directora Lee.

\- Bien.

\- Con permiso.

Marry se retiro de la oficina del director, Jun In no le gusto como ese Cantante se dirijio a su novia. El sabe que a ella, no le gusta que la llamen Merry Chrismas, dejo de lado eso y se cncentro en el trabajo.

\- Espero que todo este conforme a lo que pediste, pero reuerda que así como exigiste, yo tan bien exijo.

\- Lo entiendo, si no te molesta. Lo leere.

\- En absoluto, aprovechando que esta aquí señor Kang Mu Gul. Quisiera proponerle que trabaje en la musica de nuestro drama.

\- La verdad no me interesa.

\- Pienselo si.

\- El lo pensara._ interviene Seo Jun

En lo que Seo Jun leia el contrato , Jun In siguio trabajando y Mu Gul se aburria y observo las guitarras. Consumo cuidado las acaricio.

\- Le molesta si toco una de estas?

\- En absoluto, puedes tocarlas.

Mu Gul comenzo a tocar, estaba tan concentrado que el sonido de un celular lo volvio a la realidad.

\- Hola, cariño.

\- Oppa, ya termine mi trabajo. Te espero aqui abajo o subo?

\- No esperame allí y nos iremos de un solo.

\- Ok, te puedo pedir un favor?

\- Claro, dime.

\- Bajas mi bolso, lo olvide.

\- No te preocupes yo te lo llevo.

\- Bueno te espero.

Cuelga cuando Seo Jun se acerca con el contrato ya firmado.

\- No recuerdo que el director, tuviera novia.

\- En realidad, ase poco comenzamos a salir.

\- Y que paso con tu matrimonio arreglado?

\- En realidad es ella.

\- Entonces las cosas, an salido bien?

\- Si, todo bien con el contrato?

\- Si, porque no almorzamos todos juntos. Tengo curiosidad de saber quien es.

\- Yo...

\- Vamos rapido, me muero de hambre. Mu Gul comeremos con el director, verdad que no te molesta?

\- No.

\- Esperen tengo algo que recoger.

Entra a la oficina de Marry y saca su bolso, Seo Jun y Mu Gul lo miraron extrañados. Todos bajan en el asensor, en la oficina nadie sabe que son novios el director y su asistente, aun que almuerzan juntos. Todos piensan que solo por trabajo lo hacen, llegan al lobby donde Marry los espera.

\- Ten._ dandole el bolso

\- Gracias director.

\- Ellos nos acompañaran almorzar.

\- Yo lo seguire director, vamos Mu Gul.

Una vez en el auto, Marry lo mira interrogativamente.

\- Que fue lo que ocurrio?

\- No te molestes, ella se autoinvito. No podia hacerle un deasire, recuerda que ella es especial.

\- Tendre que seguirte llamando director.

\- No, tratame como lo haces siempre.

\- Pero si ellos se enteran, no habra problemas en la oficina?

\- Les pediremos que guarden el secreto, a demas sabes que cuando estamos fuera de la oficina dejas de llamarme director. Me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre o por otros terminos.

\- Como oppa, cariño. Como por ejemplo.

\- Si.

Jun In toma la mano de Marry y la besa, llegan al restaurante . Todos se sientan, pero Marry se disculpa, puesto que tiene que usar el sanitario.

\- A que hora llegara tu prometida y siempre almuerzan con tu asistente, yo que ella. Tuviera cuidado.

Jun In sonrie por las insinuaciones de su nueva emplada, todos ordenan y llega Marry.

\- Siento mucho la demora cariño.

\- Tranquila, como te sientes. Te veo un poco palida._ le cuestiona muy preocupado.

\- Estoy bien, solo necesito unos analgesicos y estare como nueva.

Marry saco un frasco de pastillas y las puso en la mesa.

\- Creo que sera mejor que comas algo, antes de tomartales.

\- Si, en eso estaba pensando.

Mu Gul y Seo Jun estaban sorprendidos.

\- Director, su asistente es su prometida?

\- Si y les pido que guarden el secreto. Nadie en la oficina saben, ya que no queremos rumores sobre la capacidad de Marry.

\- Así que terminaste aceptnado lo que tu padre te dijo, Merry chrismas.

Marry se tensa y Jun In le molesta que la siga llamndo así.

\- Le suplicaria que dejara de llamarla así._ entono molesto

\- Merry chrismas.

\- Si.

Jun In comensava a enfadarce, Marry al notarlo. Pone una mano en su pierna y le hace un poco d precion, Jun In sabe que intenta calmarlo y repira profundo.

\- Disfrutemos del almuerzo, si._ sugiere Marry.

\- Eh, si. Ella tiene razón.

Todos comen en silencio, al terminar Jun In ayuda a Marry a levantarce. La toma de la mano y salen juntos del restaurante, a Mu Gul no le hace ninguna gracia, Seo Jun los observa y ve que son felices.

\- " Que no dijo que no queria casarse, a hora que lo recuerdo. Dijo que hiba escapar y yo la hiba ayudar, entonces..." rayos no puede ser.

\- Que sucede?

\- Nada, vamos.

* * *

\- Cariño te encuentras bien?

\- Si, tranquila.

\- (le sonrie) Hoy me quedare e tu casa, papá saldra muy tarde y no quiere que me quede sola. No te molesto verdad?

\- Claro que no, tu sabes que es un placer tenerte en casa. Es mas me gustaria que no te fueras nunca.

\- Ya llegara el momento.

\- Cierto.

Ambos llegaron a la oficina y a Marry la llamaron, para ver lo de la investigacion. Tambien para otros problemas que surgieron, Marry tuvo que ir, para Jun In fue lo mejor que pudo pasar , ya que con esa distraccion. El podia preparar la sorpresa para Marry.


End file.
